


Interview with History

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [43]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Brothers, Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen, Recruitment, Security Cameras, Suspicion, Test against Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want to bring a known HYDRA threat and keep him in my Tower?" Tony asked incredulously in that understated rambling voice he used when he had no intention of being anything other than the Tony Stark. "I know you've been through a lot lately, Captain, but have you seen your therapist?"</p><p>Steve was immovable. "I'm bringing him in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview with History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> For tigriswolf's prompt on the Comment Fic Livejournal community: [Avengers movieverse, Steve + Bucky, my place is with my brother](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/539148.html?thread=76771596#t76771596).

"You want to bring a known HYDRA threat and keep him in my Tower?" Tony asked incredulously in that understated rambling voice he used when he had no intention of being anything other than _the_ Tony Stark. "I know you've been through a lot lately, Captain, but have you seen your therapist?"  
  
Steve was immovable. "I'm bringing him in."  
  
"This isn't a stray dog, you know," Tony went on with that I'm-being-oh-so-reasonable stream of words, "or even a super-spy slash assassin like Barton or Romanoff. I hear they bring them in all the time, but this is a HYDRA assassin who doesn't even remember you."  
  
"It's Bucky. My place is with him."  
  
A long sigh. This really wasn't the best way to handle this conversation, over the phone with Steve and Bucky outside the locked gate while Tony kept it locked and stared at them through the security cameras.  
  
"I'm going to regret ever giving you a suite here, aren't I?" Tony said. "No, I'm not because I already do. Hang on a sec."  
  
He held the phone away but it didn't actually stop his yelling from carrying through. "Romanoff! Romanoff. Do you want this guy in here? I'd feel much more comfortable if I knew he wasn't going to kill us in our beds."  
  
After a very long moment, Natasha's voice murmured something soft to Tony the phone didn't quite catch. She was staring at the security camera monitors.  
  
"James?"  
  
Another very, very long moment.  
  
Steve said, "Hang on a sec. Okay, say it again."  
  
"James."  
  
A breath, a heartbeat, a hesitant pause.  
  
"Natalia." It was Bucky's voice, and it sounded as hesitant as his breath.  
  
"Nat's frowning over here, buddy," Tony said. "Try again."  
  
"Natashenka."  
  
A sharp inhale, followed by a slow exhalation. Natasha dropped the phone with an audible thump into Tony's hand. "Keep him."  
  
"D—" Tony muttered and unlocked the door.


End file.
